Hard to Love
by moonseeker0609
Summary: Percy Weasley has tons of problems, one being the fact that he killed his own brother, just because of a stupid joke. But when a lady walks straight into his life and seems to nest herself in the cold cavern where his heart used to beat, he'll realize that he truly is...Hard to Love. This is a Percy/Audrey ship. Warning: Includes alcohol abuse. HIATUS! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about how I think Percy and Audrey got together in the Harry Potter universe, especially since Audrey just seemed to come up out of nowhere and into the books. Also, I have decided to base this story on the song, Hard to Love by Lee Brice, because I think it sums up how I picture Audrey and Percy's relationship to be from his POV. Which is what POV this story will be in, and there may be the occasional chapter that's in her POV too.**

**I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his universe, I merely own the plot and any OC's.**

* * *

Hard to Love: Chapter 1

* * *

_I am insensitive._

_I have a tendency_

_To pay more attention _

_To the things that I need._

* * *

Here I am.

At a bar, drinking fire whiskey by the bottle.

Minding my own drunken business, wallowing in my self pity, wallowing in the fact that I practically murdered my own brother.

And isn't it proper social protocol to not bother someone, who is obviously drunk, obviously in deep sorrow, sitting at the bar?

Well isn't it?

But of course, no one would follow social protocol such as I, and someone just had to come up to me, sit down next to me, and ask me what was wrong.

Well I don't know.

We just fought in a bloody war that tore me from my family, due to my own jealous haze. Not to mention was the cause of my brother's death.

Oh wait.

That wasn't the war.

That was me and that bloody joke, I just had to crack. That bloody joke!

I huffed in response to whoever decided to sit next to me and bother me as I stuffed the opening of the bottle between my lips. I chugged, and then coughed, setting it down. I was completely unprepared for the burn that would scorch down my throat.

Although I should have seen it coming, being it was called 'FIRE' whiskey.

But hey, I'm drunk. And drunk people don't have to have common sense!

Correct?

I sigh. I don't even know how to be a drunk person. Just an insensitive prat.

I look over, and my breath catches in my throat, the burn suddenly leaving me.

She's beautiful. Her wavy light brown hair cascading down to the small of her back, a rogue strand tucked behind her ear, as she talks. Her pretty pink lips moving, but I'm so lost to the world I can't hear anything coming from them. She looks towards me, blinking those soft pale jade eyes at me, and smiling, pearly white teeth gleaming at me, from between those lips that look so kissable.

"Are you alright?" she asks with a soft giggle that sounds like wind chimes, and makes my heart shutter in response.

"Umm..err..ughh," I respond.

Why can't I talk! It's like my tongue is stuck to the roof of my mouth, and my lips are as heavy as lead!

I usually can talk someone to death! What is wrong with me? Just ask my brothers, especially…Fred.

"I think you've had one to many," she teases giggling again, setting a soft hand on my shoulder.

Fred.

What the heck am I thinking? I killed my brother and I'm sitting here talking to a beautiful girl.

I harshly turn the other way and look forward.

"I'm fine! Thank you! I know when I've had enough, and I haven't. So if you would please leave me be," I snap, taking a firm sip of my fire whiskey.

"Well…alright then. I was just trying to be nice; you didn't have to be so harsh. You looked so lonely up here…and don't you think a girl knows when she's being ignored?!" She snapped back, with a humph, standing.

"Look, social protocol states," I slur, looking at her.

"Social protocol? Are you being serious? Social protocol states being kind and courteous to those you meet, and above all treating a lady with respect. Social protocol states that insensitive prats such as yourself, who is so into their own problems don't even dare ask for a lady's name! " She growled, her hands on her hips.

I stare at her, my mouth opening and closing, looking very similar to a fish.

"I mean, you're not the only one with problems, bub! I was telling you all about my ex who would ignore me whenever I spoke, and venting to some random stranger, because my friends tell me I'm crazy for leaving him. And what's the first words out of your mouth, 'I'm fine!'. Merlin you're just like him! Insensitive little git!" She rants and then leaves with a huff, dropping some galleons on the bar top on her way out.

I look down at my fire whiskey and took a swig, before getting up dropping some galleons down myself and chasing after her.

Well more or less stumbling.

But, she's right, I am insensitive, and I pay more attention to the things that I need and my own problems.

* * *

**What did you think? And how do you think Audrey is going to react to being followed by the insensitive prat she just stormed away from?**

**Review, Favorite, Follow Please! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter of Hard to Love. This chapter is based off of the song, Unapologize by Carrie Underwood. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does. I only own the plot, and the oc's. I also do not own any songs used as inspiration for the plot.**

**R&R Please!**

* * *

Hard to Love: Chapter 2

* * *

_Last night _

_I was pouring out my heart_

_Like a waterfall to you_

_And with one kiss_

_I was a runaway train_

_Flying off the track to you_

-Unapologize by Carrie Underwood

* * *

So here I am, Percy Weasley, stumbling out of a bar after a girl.

Wow.

I always thought that I was above getting drunk and chasing after women.

Always thought that was more of my brothers' forte.

Hmm.

Note to self. Reevaluate life choices.

Oh right, where was I.

Yes, I was chasing after a girl I had been a right prat to, and going to stumble out the best apology, my drunken mind could come up with. Because I, Percy Weasley, cannot be above apologizing and admitting wrongdoing any longer.

That was part of the reason I almost lost my family in the first place. And I can't let that happen again.

Although I would deserve it…for what I did to Fred.

I stop, suddenly, the woman long forgotten and I sink to my knees sobbing.

I killed Fred.

I bloody killed my own brother.

I should have died.

It should have been me!

I bloody well deserved it!

I feel a warm hand on my shoulder soothing, calming me suddenly in my emotional haze.

I look up and there she is.

Yet again. I find myself with lack of words at her beauty.

She shrugs sheepishly.

"I was a bit of a prat myself," she murmured in response looking down.

No. She was an angel, and I was the insensitive prat. "No, I..I'm sorry," I murmured, and look down also, embarrassed by the weakness showing in the tear stains on my cheeks.

"I..I should be going," she said standing. "I should be apologizing; I was the one who approached a random stranger and expected them to care about my problems." She began to walk away.

Say something, you git.

Say something to make her stay.

"I..I killed my brother," I murmur softly to the wind, and she freezes.

"I bloody killed my brother," I say louder, and tears are streaming down again, "I just had to crack a stupid joke in the middle of the battle."

"If you knew me you'd know I never…ever crack jokes. But he looked like he needed one y'know? And it distracted him long enough to be blown into a wall. I bloody killed my brother." I continue venting, and I don't think I could stop if I could.

"I betrayed my family, called them liars, blood traitors, avoided them at all costs, ashamed of them. But…they take me back, without question, without hesitation, they welcome me back with open arms and …it should have been me! Fred didn't deserve to die. I did! I was the one who betrayed them. He was always true to the cause. And it's all my fault, that his twin brother hasn't spoken a word in days, let alone cracked any jokes, or done any pranks. All my fault." I'm openly sobbing now into my hands. I'm surprised I haven't slurred, or thrown up by now, because of how much alcohol I consumed, but I'm past caring. Because, the words are true, it's all my fault.

I don't know if she left, and I'm just talking to the wind. Because, she doesn't come touch a hand to my shoulder and I don't hear any movement. Although in this state, I wouldn't be surprised if I couldn't hear anything.

"My boyfriend…he cheated on me….and got another woman pregnant. We weren't…I mean…we hadn't…and he did with another. We dated for goin' on bloody four years, FOUR BLOODY YEARS, and he cheated on me, just to..to get some tail! Do you believe that? And he was constantly complaining…constantly, telling me I talk too much, or I wasn't spending enough time with him, and when I did bloody spend time with him, he called me bloody clingy! Clingy!" She ranted back.

And I think at this point I understood, because at the moment we were both broken, and couldn't be found to care about anyone else's problems, let alone sympathize.

It was…refreshing.

To not hear a 'it's not your fault, Percy,' or a 'there, there, it'll get better with time.' I think I just needed to let it all out. Sure I still blame myself, but she didn't care about my problems at the moment…and I couldn't really be found to care about hers.

And I don't know why I did it. Maybe I was just so darn grateful for her not caring, or showing sympathy, which I thought I needed to repay somehow. But I stood and walked towards her. I placed my hands on her cheeks, and she looked at me, those beautiful jade eyes looking into mine.

Now I assure you that what happens next, I do not usually do. You can ask my ex-girlfriend Penelope. I am not spontaneous in the slightest, nor romantic. I am logical, and I plan everything. This moment, I can only accredit to Fred, because I know somewhere he was laughing his bloody arse off.

Because I pressed my lips to hers possessively, holding her tightly, not caring if my horn-rimmed glasses, were being smudged (which by the way is one of my biggest pet peeves, my glasses must always be crystal clear and pristine) or were uncomfortable between us, because my lips were on hers.

And that at the moment was the only thing I could process as, fireworks lit up behind my eyes, and I seemed to sober instantly, the drunken haze I was lifted off. Then I pulled away when my lungs burned for oxygen.

And I still didn't even know the girl's name.

* * *

**Alright the next chapter will be in Audrey's POV. **

**So what do you think her reaction will be? What's going to happen next?**

**And I know that kind of sounds OOC for Percy, but I kind of attribute the craziness to his grief and sorrow over his brother's death and to the 'liquid courage' he had been drinking all night long.**

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! XD **

**I have to say I'm a little disappointed I haven't gotten one review... :'( But I guess I'm doing an okay of a job then? Anyways this chapter was inspired by a couple of songs, but I thought that the title of this song, just kind of fit with my feelings towards the chapter! My Kind of Crazy by Brantley Gilbert, is the main inspiration for this chapter. **

**R & R Please! XD**

My Kind of Crazy: Chapter 3

* * *

_Yea and she's my kind of crazy_

_The little games she plays_

_Lord they'll never get old_

_She's too cute to get on my last nerve_

-My Kind of Crazy by Brantley Gilbert

* * *

**(Audrey's POV)**

The bloody bloke kissed me!

I mean…we were ranting around like drunken people at each other…well really not at each other now that I think about it. But I was taking a breath to continue my raving, when he just grabbed me and molested my mouth! With his!

Not saying that I didn't enjoy the kiss…because well, it was bloody fantastic, best snog I'd ever gotten, if I was being honest.

But that's not the point! I don't even know this bloke's name! I mean honestly…I thought I could get away with letting all my problems off onto some drunken stranger, them just kind of ignore me. Then walk away and have them so drunk they don't even remember me. No name sharing, no…snapping at one another, no, Merlin's bloody soddin' beard, snoggin' in the street!

Really is that too much to ask for?

But I didn't expect the drunken stranger to be so….miserable looking…and to have this urge to make him feel better.

I didn't expect him to be so soddin' attractive either. With his soft orange hair, and his warming brown eyes that just stopped my heart in its tracks. Nope. Didn't expect it at all.

And I don't usually go for blokes with glasses, but his just seemed…to complete the look, to complete him. They just made him more bloody attractive. IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL, how bloody attractive I found him.

Attractive or not, that didn't give him the right to just molest my lips! I mean, sure I felt fireworks…and it made me weak in the knees how he was kissing me.

Where the bloody hell was I again?

Oh right. You can't just go around kissing random strangers you meet in bars, especially when you don't even know their names.

So what is a woman to do when a man kisses you senseless and you don't even know their name?

You bloody slap them!

Which is of course what I did.

His face slung to one side, a huge red mark on his cheek.

Boy. Is it weird to feel proud about the fact that I left almost a perfect hand print on the side of his face?

I don't think so.

"What the bloody hell?" I screech, my lips swollen, eyes wide.

Yep, I hope that screech burst the little molester's ear drums.

"I..I'm sorry I have no idea what came over me, Ma'am," he stammers out.

And a part of me finds it a bit cute how his mouth is wide open in shock, but I shake it away.

"Do you just kiss every girl you meet?" I ask harshly, hands on my hips, my lips pursed together angrily. "I mean I don't even know your bloody name!"

"Oh..well no, this is very unusual for me just ask my..br..brothers," he chokes on the last bit and looks like he's about to sob again, but it's gone in an instant. "I'm Percy Weasley," he says holding out his hand at the same time as he stands up straighter and fixes his appearance, to have some semblance of normalcy.

"Well, Percy! I believe this is where I take my leave. In the future don't be running around just snoggin' random strangers senseless!" I suggest and turn on my heel to leave.

"Wait!" he says. "Let me at least buy you a cup of coffee, there's a muggle diner, not too far from here that we could go to. It's the least I can do for attacking you in my drunken stupor," he adds.

One cup of coffee couldn't hurt could it?

But the bloody bloke just assaulted your lips with his!

Though I did enjoy it….

"Alright," I sigh and then look over my shoulder at him. "Lead the way, Percy."

"Umm, right..," he says walking past me briskly.

"So…you never told me your name," he nervously states after we pass into muggle London.

"My name is Audrey, Audrey Williams," I answer, resisting the urge to giggle, as I watch him fluster and try to come up with something else to say.

The silence isn't awkward, and I'm surprised, it's comfortable, as if we've known each other for years. But I can tell he isn't used to not knowing what to say.

I cross my arms over my chest and take a deep breath looking up at the lights of muggle London.

"It's almost magical, all the lights of this town, how they stay bright and lit all night long, with neon colors that are screaming look at me, look at me, isn't it?" I say, trying to lift the tension that has settled upon his brow.

He looks up surprised, eyebrows raised before he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his index finger and looks around. After a few moments he nods, "yes, it is very…magical."

My breath catches as I watch him, looking around the silence settling in again. I can't believe I'm not more angry at him for snogging me like that, but I guess I enjoyed it too much to really care. And I said my peace.

I study the freckles that seem to have been scattered across his cheeks and nose, with growing interest, mesmerized as I try to count them.

He looks at me, and I blush, I can't believe I was staring at him, and turn away quickly looking at the lights again.

I can see him being a friend. A close one at that. At least for right now. I don't think I'm ready for the emotions this Mr. Percy Weasley has caused me to feel yet.

And even though he bloody snogged me when I didn't even know his name, and he didn't know mine. And it was by far the craziest thing I have ever experience. I think he just might be my kind of crazy.

* * *

**Alright! Who was expecting her to go all berserk and slap him across the face?**

**Anyways I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, sorry about the delay! But I was out of town for the past week so I was unable to upload the chapter! :( Anyways this one is extra long just for you** **faithful readers!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I was so happy when I saw them! I wanted to jump for joy...although when I did so my dog gave me a look that just screamed he thinks I'm a creeper. Anyways! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Who Are You When I'm Not Looking: Chapter 4

_Do you break things when you get mad?_

_Eat a box of chocolates 'cause you're feeling bad?_

_Do you paint your toes 'cause you bite your nails?_

_Call up your momma when all else fails?_

_Who are you when I'm not around?_

-Who Are You When I'm Not Looking by Blake Shelton

* * *

Yep. Awkward.

Percival Ignatius Weasley does not do _this._

And what I mean by _this_, I mean spontaneity.

Really in those muggle moving picture thingy mabobster, where two people just meet and BAM, Merlin's pants, they go to a café or a diner and fall in love. The guy is charming, the girl is witty and flirtatious, it's just…romantic perfection!

In those moments, or thingies for lack of a better term, the girl does not…and I repeat, DOES NOT, stuff her face with pie.

No matter how adorable she may look doing so.

I mean it's just not proper!

Well then again I'm not usually half-drunk on dates so…maybe it's the great wizard, Merlin's, way of telling me that snogging a girl you just met…is not smart indeed.

What's worse is this….awkward silence..that has settled on them like a fog, filled with tension and shyness.

And…the noises she's making gobbling this pie down.

She must really enjoy apple pie…

I wonder if it's her favorite..

I ask her so, calmly pushing my horn-rimmed glasses up the bridge of my nose with my index finger.

She looks up in surprise her curly brown hair bouncing in response, her green eyes wide and her cheeks puffed out adorably, no doubt filled with whip cream and the apple filling of the pie. The pie crust crumbs cling to her blushing cheeks and soft pink lips.

She swallows audibly, setting her fork on her plate next to her fourth slice of pie, that remains half eaten, and then uses a napkin to rid herself of the rogue crumbs.

"Umm no, it's not my favorite…I just really like desserts…and I didn't…well…I didn't realize how hungry I was," she replies blushing still, and folding her napkin setting it beside her plate and staring at it. She tucks a stray curl behind her ear and bites her lip, the pearly whites of her teeth peeking out between the soft pink of her lips.

"Oh. I'm quite partial to chocolate frogs myself," I respond with a blink, watching her intently.

"Chocolate frogs scared me when I was younger…well all frogs in general really," she adds smiling shyly and peering up at me through her eyelashes, her blush becoming softer.

The jade color of her eyes twinkling as they meet the chocolatey brown of mine, and I inhale sharply, caught off-guard by the sheer amount of emotion that rises in me and wraps itself around my heart, making my chest feel uncomfortably tight. I lick my own lips and my gaze flickers to her smile, and suddenly am struck with the urge to kiss her. But not only that, I also want to know everything about her.

Starting with why she was scared of frogs as a child.

I gulp and return my eyes to hers, swallowing the rising desire to press my lips to hers again, and feel the sparks inside me reignite from the simple touch. Instead I decide to satiate the hunger my mind and heart seem to have to learn everything I can of her.

"Why?" I ask cocking my head to the side slightly, causing my own, auburn curls to bounce against my head.

"My brother told me that they ate butterflies," she says and blinks, blushing prettily still.

"Butterflies?" I blurt out confused, my eyebrows furrowing slightly in response.

"Yes! Anything that eats something as pretty as a butterfly is obviously evil," she huffs, her blush deepening. She says it as if it makes total sense, like I was silly for not having realized that.

My eyebrows unfurrow, and one raises of its own accord. I don't necessarily deem that a logical reason to be scared of frogs, and usually would be repulsed by the idea of being around someone with such illogical reasoning. But for some reason, I just find it all the more endearing, in fact I relish in her quirkiness.

So I appease her by saying, "I am not too terribly fond of beavers myself." I find the famous terrible Weasley blush creeping up my cheeks, and I don't know why I even told her that. It was an irrational fear of my youth.

She giggles, and it fills me with elation, the emotion that had made my chest tight returning and instead of being frightened of this rising feeling; I find myself cherishing it. My blush deepening but this time I am laughing a long with her smiling in response.

"Beavers?" she squeaks, giggles still erupting from her lips.

"Their teeth are downright creepy, and in fact should be classified as lethal weapons!" I nod and reply. Which causes her to laugh even louder, and now people are staring. Which usually would concern me, but I can't find it within myself to care at the moment, because her laughter has quickly become my most favorite sound. And I want to hear it again and again.

Laughter was Fred's favorite sound.

I remember, and breathing becomes tight again, as my laughter dies, and hers does too. I gulp and stare at my hands.

She smiles at me. And I'm not quite sure, but I guess my face says it all because she places her hand over mine on the table, her thumb caressing the back of it. I look up at her in surprise, my blue eyes wide.

"Want to play twenty questions?" she asks sweetly, her jade eyes filled with concern, happiness, and something else I have yet to place in the catalog of emotions within myself. I nod.

And the game begins.

I relish in each answered question, and by the time we finish, sunlight is beginning to stream in through the windows of the diner. Any other time, I would usually be mortified I stayed out all night, but with her, I am surprised to be a little disappointed the night has ended so quickly.

We leave after I pay and I walk/apparate her back to her flat in London.

She kisses me on the cheek in goodbye, after we promise to owl each other. Then steps inside.

A smile etched on my face permanently I think, as I apparate back to the burrow and then walk upstairs into my room. I collapse on the bed, and run through the night all over again.

Relishing in each detail I learned of the mysterious and quirky Audrey Williams. That her middle name is Lucille after her grandmother, and her mother before her. That she is a year younger than me, and we served as prefects together for a short time. That she's a healer at St. Mungo's and was actually one of the healers that had healed the survivors of the Battle of Hogwarts. That she played Quidditch, as a chaser in her sixth and seventh year for the Ravenclaw team, and was actually quite decent. She got all O's in her Newt exams and her older brother was a Hufflepuff in my older brother Charlie's year.

Yes, I learned a lot about Audrey Williams tonight, including the fact that the simple brush of her lips on my cheek, leaves a lingering feeling there for hours afterwards.

* * *

**Alright how fluffy was that! **

**Okay, who would have thought that Percival Ignatius Weasley was scared of beavers? I mean seriously! Their teeth should be classified as lethal weapons! Lol**

**Please Review! XD They make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To address some reviews!**

** I didn't notice I had accidentally switched the color of Percy's eyes from brown to blue! So thank you very much for catching that smkffnut! I edited the last chapter so that way it said brown instead of blue. I agree I though Percy needed someone to loosen him up, a bit quirky but had a bit of a temper to set him in his place when he gets to be a prat. Lol**

**ceville143, your right, Percy was a bit of ooc in the last chapter. But I accompanied it to the fact that one he was drunk, they don't call alcohol liquid courage for nothing. I figured it would rid him of a lot of his inhibition!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I really enjoy them! They encourage me to write quicker! XD**

* * *

Hunt You Down: Ch. 5

_With her hands in my hair like a million magic fingers_

_She said, "Look me up when you get back to town."_

"_Look you up," I said, "Hell I'm gonna hunt you down."_

-Hunt You Down by JT Hodges

* * *

I groaned as I felt something poking my side. My head pounding like some dark lord had traipsed through it, crucioing every last nerve. I closed my eyes tighter and ignored the poking.

"Who in Merlin's pants is waking me up at this unseen hour!" I moan and bury my face in my pillow.

"It's one in the afternoon," the voice responds, and I can literally hear the rolling of eyes.

It takes a moment to register in my mind what I had just been informed when I did I shot up, eyes wide.

That was when my body reminded me of all the firewhiskey I drank last night.

Probably was not very logical of me at all.

Being grief-stricken over a family member's loss, one you essentially caused gives you the right to have a momentary lapse of sanity!

Right?

Isn't that what the social norms dictate?

I shove my face in my hands and groan again.

"Who is Audrey?" the voice asks curiously as I hear rustling.

I look down and notice my pants are gone.

Oh my Merlin's soggy pants! When did I take my pants off?!

I honestly can't remember much of last night at all, I know I was relatively happy when I arrived home shortly after dawn.

Merlin, I, Percival Ignatius Weasley, was out till dawn.

I looked up wide eyed as the name registered somewhere within me.

Audrey.

Where do I know that name from?

Audrey..hmmm…

_Oh._

_OOH!_

Then I see my younger sister snickering at my gobsmacked expression.

"Merlin, Percy, you're pants-less and were with a GIRL last night! I am so telling mum! You are never going to hear the end of this from Fred and George…," she says without thinking before her eyes go wide, and get that glassy look. Like she's holding back tears. She drops the pants and the note before turning and running out of the room.

Ginny was never one to cry in front of others.

I blame the fact she was raised with six older brothers…that usually saw crying as a weakness.

I could only imagine where she was running off to. At this point I couldn't find it in me to care, tears were streaming down my face the moment her back turned to me. Pain, white hot flaring pain seared through my heart, like I had been stabbed.

_Fred._

I mourn crying.

When no more tears will fall from my eyes, that's when I finally stand and walk to the loo. I wash my face and take a deep breath, trying to sober, as my whole head throbbed, my cheeks swollen from crying, and the pounding in my head from the raging hangover I still had.

I return to my room and grab the things I need to prepare myself for the rest of my day. Then cleaning up the mess I had made when I returned this morning.

When I see the note that Ginny must have taken from my pocket, the note from Audrey.

For some reason just thinking of the little time I spent with her last night. The time I can remember that is, most of it is hazy. Just makes the pain that had wrapped itself around my heart loosen.

_I had a wonderful time, Percy. And even though you may have snogged me senseless in the middle of a street without knowing my name. When I over look that fact, it was one of the best times I have had in a while. And was thinking…merlin this is a bit awkward isn't it, well I was thinking that we could..er…see each other again! Or something…anyways if you want to…then you'll just have to hunt me down._ _Insert giggle here. MERLIN I HATE THESE QUILLS! THEY HAVE TO RIGHT DOWN EVERY SOUND YOU MAKE! GOSH DARN! Ooops…err…erase..erase…ERASE! Just..URGH….forget it._

_Audrey._

My eyes widen in surprise and I rush into the loo to change and shower. I had to find her. She was better than firewhiskey! She was like a pain-diminishing-potion or spell, she made the ache in my chest go away, even if it was only for a moment. It was only logical to 'hunt her down' as she stated if it helped with my grief. Correct? That is the social norm, no?

Oh well, I can't really find it in me to care about your opinion as of the moment. You see, my head is still throbbing, but my heart is pounding in excitement, and I can grab one of the spare hangover potions, my brothers hidden among the house.

A short while later, I am leaving my home, sobered, dressed in muggle attire. Dressed in a simple pair of pleated khaki pants, a white collared button-up shirt that had blue pinstripes running along it, and a dark green sweater. My wand hidden in its holster in my sleeve, my watch's face exactly in the middle of my wrist, my slightly curled hair is combed back and charmed in place, with my horn rimmed glasses placed firmly at the top of the bridge of my nose, I was ready to see her, and looking absolutely splendid if I do say so myself. My family didn't say a word as I left, and I didn't see Ginny, I assumed she hadn't returned from wherever she ran off to.

I took a deep breath and went to the last place I had apparated from, having done a charm earlier to discover the location. I logically thought that if I returned to the last location I was at, then I could retrace my steps to her home where I had dropped her off. I touched my cheek absently, closing my eyes as I discovered I could still feel the lingering tingles the kiss had left there. I pictured the location in my mind and apparated there.

I was prepared to hunt Ms. Audrey Williams down.

* * *

**So what did you think? Was Percy being Percy? And who loved the pants-less thing? Lol, I just thought it was something a drunk man might do, and wanted to throw that in somewhere!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
